User talk:ShineTime69
Hi, ShineTime69! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 15:52, August 7, 2009 Hi! Hiya im Boston U 2! Im new Here and i want to be someones friend! Fourth Wall The Fourth Wall separates the characters in a book from the real world. When characters break the fourth wall, it means they do an action that indicates that they know they are in a story and that they are fictional. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 16:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) fourth walls i think its called the fourth wall as that is what it is refered to in theater, there is a wikipedia articleexplaining it, i copyed this paragraph "The term "fourth wall" stems from the absence of a fourth wall on a three-walled set where the audience is viewing the production. The audience is supposed to assume there is a "fourth wall" present, even though it physically is not there.2 This is widely noticeable on various television programs, such as sitcoms, but the term originated in theatre, where conventional three-walled stage sets provide a more obvious place for the "fourth wall".3 The term "fourth wall" has been adapted to refer to the boundary between the fiction and the audience. "Fourth wall" is part of the suspension of disbelief between a fictional work and an audience. The audience will accept the presence of the fourth wall without giving it any direct thought, allowing them to enjoy the fiction as if they were observing real events.2 The presence of a fourth wall is an established convention of fiction and drama, this has led some artists to draw direct attention to it for dramatic or comedic effect. This is known as "breaking the fourth wall". Breaking the fourth wall reveals to the audience that the characters know they are fictional.1 A well-known example is the film Ferris Bueller's Day Off where Matthew Broderick (who plays the title character) occasionally speaks to the camera to explain to the audience his character's techniques and thoughts." hope this helped Madaco 04:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE Ok, thanks. Also, the parody of Singapore is MAI. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Voting. You can't vote for the article you submitted. I deleted your vote. Feel free to vote for other articles. --'''Idoreconise (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC)